


Ventrue

by TheVoidInMyHead



Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [4]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidInMyHead/pseuds/TheVoidInMyHead
Summary: Experimental micro fiction.
Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646728
Kudos: 2





	Ventrue

"Defend me," the woman shouted over the noise of the club as a kindred lunged at her.

Every club goer within earshot immediately stopped what they were doing and put themselves between her and the attacker.

"Restrain them, then burn them alive."


End file.
